


Truly Magical

by KrimsonMistress



Category: Good Omens (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Best Friends, Drama, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Other, Trans Female Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrimsonMistress/pseuds/KrimsonMistress
Summary: Ineffable things happening in Hogwarts. Cause I wanted to write this AU.





	1. On the Train

“Aziraphale!” 

The first time ever Crowley heard that name was at platform 9¾ through the mouth of a handsome brunette teenager who was wearing a prefect pin on his Gryffindor sweater. He watched him walk over to a chubby blonde boy who was holding a bag of sweets, giving the brunette guilty puppy eyes. The ginger couldn’t hear what they were saying and after getting told by an annoyed mother that he was standing in the way Crowley moved to get his stuff on the train. He climbed inside and engrossed a compartment for himself, putting up his legs on the seat, refusing everyone who even dared to think about joining him in there. He didn’t waste another thought on Aziraphale until said boy knocked at the compartment door. 

“Sorry”, he said, a nervous smile on his face. “Would you mind if I sit down here? The train is pretty full.” 

Crowley grumbled in annoyance, but it didn’t seem to work. 

“I have sweets. I’ll give you some if you let me stay.” Aziraphale lifted the bag in his hands. 

“What kind of sweets?”, Crowley muttered. 

“Jelly babies. I bought them at a muggle shop on the way. They aren’t magical but cute and tasty.” 

“Okay, I’ll take some.” 

The blonde smiled widely at him and entered the compartment, handing him the bag before sitting down. He was wearing a beige pullover over a white shirt, combined with beige pants and fancy shoes. The only thing not looking dapper about him were his fingers, which were coated with sugar. 

“Is it your first year too?”, Aziraphale asked while Crowley angled a jelly baby out of the bag. 

“Yupp.”, he answered. 

“Are you excited?” The blonde obviously was. 

“Nope.”, Crowley muttered with the sugary bear between his teeth. 

“Really? Not even a little bit?” Aziraphale tilted his head. 

“You’re annoying.” The ginger turned to the wall but kept the bag of sweets in his arms. 

“I suppose I am.” He didn’t sound angry. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even ask your name. Mine is Aziraphale.” 

“I know.” Crowley sighed and turned back to the now very surprised looking boy. 

“You know?” 

“Heard that dude screaming it all over the platform before.” The ginger shrugged. “It’s not very common so I remembered it.” 

“Oh...” For the first time a little shadow moved over the blonde’s face. “Yes, that was Gabriel.” 

“Friend of yours?” 

“Family.” Aziraphale smiled lightly. “He’s my brother. Already in his fifth year.” 

“I see. Why aren’t you sitting with him then?” 

“He’s a prefect, he’s sitting with the prefects. I’m not allowed there.” The blonde shrugged. “Besides, I don’t really want him to lecture me all the way.” 

“Ah, one of those guys, is he?” Crowley snuffled. 

“One of those guys?” Aziraphale asked carefully. 

“Ya know, thinking they know everything and stuff.” 

“Oh... in a way, maybe. But he really knows a lot. He has the best grades in all classes he takes. And he only wants to help me. It’s just... I’m pressured enough as it is.” The blonde started playing with his hands. “I hope I won’t be a disappointment.” 

Crowley blinked. He hadn’t expected such honesty from a boy he barely even knew. There was something about him that caught him off guard, something no one else had ever woken inside of him. It wasn’t compassion or sympathy... it was respect. 

“Crowley.”, he said. “My name. It’s Crowley.” 

Aziraphale smiled at him. “Crowley... what a beautiful name.” 

“Not what I’d call it...” He huffed. 

“Don’t you like it?” 

The ginger shrugged. “I guess it’s okay.” 

“I like it. And I like your eyes. They are...” 

Crowley moved away, pushing up his sunglasses. He hadn’t noticed that they’d slipped down. 

“I’m sorry, wasn’t I supposed to see?” Aziraphale sounded guilty. 

“I will hurt you if you tell anyone.”, Crowley hissed, curling his body up in a defensive pose. 

“There is no need for that.” Suddenly the blonde’s hand rested on his arm, leaving tiny sugar marks. “I promise I won’t tell anyone. And I can repair things so please allow me to apologise with a favour.” 

Aziraphale grabbed his wand with the free hand and focused it on Crowley’s sunglasses. They had always been too large for him and the risk of them sliding off and revealing his eyes just like now was huge. But after a carefully muttered spell through the blonde’s lips they suddenly did fit his face. 

“How...?” 

“I practised a lot.” Aziraphale carefully moved back to his seat. “I hope it’s okay.” 

“It... yeah...” Baffled, Crowley felt the new shape of his sunglasses. “But... why? I mean... why did you do that?” 

“Because I upset you and wanted to make amends.” The blonde folded his hands in his lap. “And I guess it’s not easy...” 

“Why would you care?”, he hissed, harsher than intended. 

Aziraphale smiled lightly at him. “Why not? In my opinion kindness always is the right way.” 

“You’re so going to land in Hufflepuff...” Crowley rolled his eyes but he noticed that suddenly the blonde’s smile had vanished. “But... that’s not bad, you know?”, he added. 

“Yes... tell that to my family.” There was a hint of bitterness in his voice now. 

“Okay.” Crowley stood up. “Let’s go to your brother and tell him.” 

“I... I didn’t mean...!” 

“I know! But just as ridiculous as going over to him is making yourself feel bad for being yourself.” The ginger sat down again. “Don’t try to be someone you aren’t for people who don’t appreciate who you really are.” 

Aziraphale stared at him. His eyes were glittering and for a moment Crowley thought he was about to cry. 

“You’re right.”, he suddenly said. “I’m already trying my best. And that’s enough, right?” 

“Right.” For the first time Crowley dared to smile back at him. 

“It’s probably stupid to ask something like that... but...” Aziraphale bit his lip for a second. “Do you... want to be friends... with me...?” 

Crowley blinked. “Suppose it can’t hurt.”, he muttered and buried his face in his jacket to hide the blush on his cheeks. 

“Oh... oh, really?” The blonde seemed to be utterly relieved. “I promise I’ll be a good friend!” 

“You... don’t have many friends, right?” Crowley moved his head back up. 

“Not a single one.” Aziraphale admitted with a smile on his face. 

“Well... me neither.”, the ginger muttered. 

“Then that makes us best friends.” Aziraphale moved closer and took his hand. “Best friends for life.” 

“Best friends for life...” Crowley looked down on their hands. “Yes. Why not.” 


	2. Dinner Selection

Aziraphale jumped out of the train in excitement when they finally arrived at the station in Hogwarts. Crowley followed him at a slower pace and blinked in surprise when the blonde offered him his hand to help him down on solid ground. 

“I can do that on my own, you know?”, he muttered while taking the hand nevertheless. 

“I know.” Aziraphale smiled. 

They could hear a deep voice shouting for the first graders. Both of them were impressed when they saw the man to whom it belonged to. The sight of the huge and hairy giant made Crowley squeeze Aziraphale’s hand a bit harder. 

“Don’t worry, nothing bad will happen to you.”, the blonde whispered. 

“I know!” Crowley immediately moved away his hand and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Aziraphale kept smiling and not getting offended by his friend’s behaviour while the ginger immediately regretted his harshness. 

They were instructed to climb into boats to cross the huge lake and this time Crowley didn’t object at all as Aziraphale offered him some help to get in. Water had always scared him and he had no intentions of falling into a black lake at night. But at least looking at the blonde being overly excited made Crowley feel a lot calmer. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?”, Aziraphale asked when they were already far out on the lake, the lights of the incredible huge castle mirroring in the black surface. 

“I guess...” Crowley muttered while trying not to think about the fact that only some old wooden planks were separating him from the deep scary water. 

“Hey...” The blonde took his hand again, giving him a warm smile. “Are you nervous?” 

Crowley looked down on their hands. “I just really hate water.” 

“I’m holding your hand. That means you can’t fall into the lake because I’d pull you back out immediately.” Aziraphale gently squeezed it. “See? Nothing to worry about.” 

“I doubt your sugary fingers would have a good grip.” 

Even in the darkness Crowley could see the blonde’s cheeks blushing now. 

“I’m sorry.” He wanted to let go of his hand but the ginger didn’t allow it. 

“But I’m willing to take the risk.” 

They both smiled at each other before looking back up to the castle that would be their home for the next years. 

After they’d crossed the lake and got lead upstairs into a small chamber to wait for further instructions Crowley noticed in a quiet shock that he was still holding Aziraphale’s hand. None of them had even thought about letting go and the blonde still didn’t seem to do so. He was looking around curiously, his bright eyes scanning the room. When suddenly a bunch of ghosts turned up, he was the only one not to get startled. Instead, he lifted his free hand to wave a hello at them. 

After some minutes that felt like eternity the door got opened and a middle-aged witch dressed in green robes entered the room. She told them how to behave and lined them up in an efficient row. When she saw Crowley and Aziraphale holding hands she lifted one of her thin eyebrows, didn’t do anything to separate them though. As they entered the Great Hall Crowley was very thankful for that because the only thing giving him security was the warm hand of his new friend. All the magic didn’t make him feel happy, it made him feel scared. 

The new students had to line up in the front and the professor in the green robes, who’s name was McGonagall, presented the Sorting Hat to them. Crowley knew what it was all about and he couldn’t understand how the others could get so excited about an old battered hat that would determine their fate and doom their lives for good. 

“Promise me that we’ll be best friends no matter which house.”, Aziraphale suddenly whispered into his ear. 

Crowley nodded. “Promise.” 

Seconds later he felt the other’s hand letting go, leaving only an unpleasant sting in his chest, but before he could comment on it Professor McGonagall raised her voice. 

“Arhandeo, Aziraphale.” 

Of course. He knew he would be the first one to get called with a last name like that. 

Aziraphale stepped up the few stairs to sit down next to the professor and getting the hat placed on his head. It slipped down over his face so Crowley couldn’t see it anymore. It was quiet for almost a minute before the hat finally announced his judgement. 

“HUFFLEPUFF!” 

With the usual huge smile on his face, Aziraphale walked over to the table to sit down next to his new classmates. Crowley glanced at Gabriel who was looking extremely unimpressed at the Gryffindor table behind him. He had the bad feeling that Aziraphale would have to suffer consequences for being sorted into the _ wrong _ house. 

While the other students got called up to put on the hat, Crowley was glancing at Aziraphale the whole time. The blonde was watching the ceremony in awe, cheering for everyone, no matter which house they got sorted in. 

Only a few children were left as Professor McGonagall finally said his name. 

“Rewera, Crowley.” 

Feeling extremely uneasy, the ginger climbed up the stairs and plopped down on the chair, the hat swallowing his head a few seconds later. 

“_ Quite an interesting young mind.”, _he heard a voice in his head. 

“_ Whatever.”, _ Crowley thought. _ “Just put me somewhere _ _ .” _

_ “ _ _ In that case... _SLYTHERIN!” He heard the hat shouting out his new house to the masses. Of course. 

He stood up and sauntered over to the Slytherin table, away from Aziraphale. The blonde probably would have forgotten him by tomorrow anyways. 

Crowley had been very wrong about that and he found out only a few minutes later when the ceremony was finally over and food appeared on the table. For a second he was wondering why the students on the opposite side of the table were staring at him awkwardly until Aziraphale sat down next to him. 

“What are you doing here?”, the ginger asked perplexed. 

“Oh, my new housemates seem rather lovely but I’d really like to have dinner with you instead.” Aziraphale beamed at him. 

“You can’t do that.” A rather serious looking girl with black hair and a shining prefect pin on her cloak moved up from her seat. It wasn’t very impressive since she was quite short. “You sit at your table.” 

“Oh, but why?” The blonde tilted his head. “I just want to have dinner with my new friend. That can’t possibly be wrong, can it?” 

“It can.” The girl raised her voice. “Go back to your table!” 

“Hey! Don’t you dare yell at my brother!” Gabriel had appeared, his face a mix between anger and confusion. “She is right though, go back to your table.”, he said while resting one hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder. 

“But...” 

“Aziraphale...” Gabriel’s voice sounded muffled and impatient under the forced smile. “Move... we don’t want to make a scene.” 

“What seems to be the problem?”, a cold voice suddenly interfered. It was one of the teachers, all dressed in black, his arms crossed before his chest. 

“Professor Snape!”, Gabriel still kept on his fake smile. “I’m so sorry, my little brother doesn’t understand the rules yet...” His grip on his brother’s shoulder tightened. “Go back to your table now.”, he hissed. 

Aziraphale’s smile had vanished and he was looking down on his fingers now. 

“I’m sorry.”, he whispered before slowly getting up. Gabriel was pushing him back to the Hufflepuff table and Crowley overheard some hissed words like _ embarrassment _ or _ disgrace _. 

“He wanted to sit here and eat with that guy.”, the black haired girl stated. “But I think he understands the rules now.” 

Professor Snape’s cold black eyes seemed to drill through Crowley’s bare soul before he nodded. 

“I suppose the problem is solved.”, he said before walking back to the teacher’s table. 

“Please teach your friend some manners.”, the girl said before sitting down again. 

“I don’t think he’s the one lacking them...”, Crowley muttered to himself. He turned his head to look at Aziraphale who was sitting at the edge of the Hufflepuff table now, students from all houses looking at him, whispering. He didn’t seem to care though and enjoyed his food, so Crowley decided to eat as well. His stomach told him that it was about time since he hadn’t eaten anything but jelly babies for the whole day. 

After the quite overwhelmingly large dinner, the prefects lead the first graders to their common rooms. Since the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins had to go into the same direction, Aziraphale took the chance to move over to Crowley again. 

“Sorry for embarrassing you.”, he muttered. 

“You didn’t embarrass me.” Crowley shook his head. “The others should be embarrassed.” 

Aziraphale smiled lightly. “Do you want to have breakfast together?” 

“Nothing can stop me from that.” 

“Alright, all Slytherins follow me to the right!”, the black haired girl shouted after they’d climbed down the stairs to the dungeons. 

“Hufflepuffs to the left!”, the Hufflepuff prefect added. 

“Well, good night then.”, Aziraphale said with a smile. 

“Night...”, Crowley muttered before they parted ways, each to their own bedroom. Later, while laying on his bed in the darkness it wasn’t the new school, the new life, the new everything, he was thinking about. It was one smiling boy.


	3. Flying

When Crowley entered the Great Hall in his all new  Slytherin robes the next morning Aziraphale was waving  at him eagerly from the  Hufflepuff table. Trying not to grin too widely, Crowley walked over and sat down next to him, ignoring the judging looks.

“ Good morning.”, Aziraphale smiled with toast in his mouth.

“Morning...”, Crowley muttered.

The blonde put his class  schedule on the table . “Show me yours.”

Crowley pulled it out of his bag and placed it next to  Aziraphale’s .

“Let’s see... we have  Astronomy together ... ”

“... And that’s about it.”, the ginger said with a dry voice.

Aziraphale tried to hide his disappointment with a smile. “Well... it’s something. .. oh, wait, flying lessons.” He put his finger on the  schedule. “We also have those...  they’re for everyone in first grade it seems.”

“Flying...”  Crowley cleared his throat.  “I can imagine more fun things than sitting on a broomstick in mid-air .”

“Yes...” Aziraphale gulped and  clenched his fists in his lap.

“Are you scared?” The ginger tilted his head.

Aziraphale nervously bit his lip. “I am expected to be good and join the  Quidditch team as soon as possible.”

“And do you want that?”

The blonde shook his head. “I hate  Quidditc h and I hate competitions.”

“ Then don’t  play  Quidditch .”

Aziraphale nodded lightly. “Yes...” He grabbed another slice of toast and started chewing on it. “Don’t you want to eat something?”

Crowley shook his head. “I don’t do breakfast.”

“No wonder you’re so thin...” The blonde looked at him.

“Well, with the amount of stuff you’re eating...” Crowley didn’t finish the sentence because for the first time he saw actual hurt in the other’s eyes. It was not something  the blonde had under control because his smile hadn’t vanished but his weight obviously was a sensitive topic.

“... it’s no wonder that  you’re healthier than me.”, he finished the sentence as neutral as possible.

“Healthier?” Now the hurt had turned into worry.

“You know...” Crowley scratched his head. “Not underweight.”

“Well, then you probably shouldn’t skip breakfast. It’s healthy and gives you energy for the day.”

“You sound like an advert...” Crowley sighed while  adjusting his sunglasses.  “Look, I physically can’t.”, he said as quiet as possible , not sure if doing the right thing.

“Why?” Aziraphale seemed honestly concerned.

“Because of my... condition.”  Crowley looked down on his empty plate. “If I eat more than  a little sweet or something like that... my body shuts down. I physically can only eat in the evening ...”

There was a soft rustling , then Aziraphale handed him a jelly baby from the sweets bag he still was carrying in his school bag. “Then have this.”, he said with a smile.

Crowley took the little sweet with a sigh. “Fine...”

“Eat half of it now and the other half at lunch. ”

“You want me to split a single  jelly baby?” The ginger raised his eyebrow.

“Well, to be sure.” Aziraphale  tilted his head . “ I don’t want your body to shut down but you do need to eat something .”

“Alright.” Crowley bit off the head of the sweet and started chewing it. “Happy?”

“Happy.” The blonde nodded.

With a huff, the ginger put the remains of the jelly baby into his pocket.

“Look, I don’t want to be rude and you can refuse to answer, of course...” Aziraphale bit his lip and looked at him with curiosity and worry in his face. “How did you get infected with Sarpavectem ?”

Crowley had to gulp. He didn’t expect him to know about such a rare disease. “I... I don’t want to talk about that.”

“I understand. Sorry for asking.”

“It’s okay.” Crowley played with a thread that was emerging from his sleeve before ripping it off for good.

“ Is... is there anything I can do to support you?”

He looked back at Aziraphale who had that warmness in his eyes now.

“Being my friend is enough.”, he said with a dry voice.

“Th at I will be.”  The blonde  smiled softly. “Do you want to meet  again at lunch and talk about your first lesson ?”

Crowley nodded. “Mine’s Transfiguration. Yours? ”

“Potions.” Aziraphale seemed enthusiastic now. “ I hope we blow something up.”

Now the ginger raised his eyebrows. “Pardon?”

There was a hint of pink on  Aziraphale’s cheeks now. “I mean... I hope we  will learn a lot about the art of potion making. ”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Crowley chuckled. “If I hear a loud boom I know who to blame.”

The blonde scratched the back of his head.  “ I think Professor Snape wouldn’t be very amused.”

“I don’t think Professor Snape  _ can  _ be amused.”, Crowley muttered.  It coaxed a chuckle out of Aziraphale.

“I should go now to have time to find the classroom.”, he said after clearing his throat guiltily.

“Not the worst idea.” Crowley got up and grabbed his bag.

“See you at lunch.”  Aziraphale  smiled and waved at him.

Classes in Hogwarts were interesting but without the blonde being enthusiastic next to him, something was missing. Crowley tried to focus on tuition but all he could think of was meeting his friend again at noon. It did scare him how he got dependant on a single person so fast. He had built up so many barriers to shut people out but Aziraphale broke through them in a matter of seconds and his heart seemed to beat faster the moment he saw the blonde again, waiting for him at the entrance of the Great Hall.

“Potions was  _ amazing _ .”, Aziraphale immediately started babbling, telling him all about how he cut his finger and bled on a root and how apparently that unwanted ingredient almost made his potion blow up, but only  _ almost _ . Crowley just smiled lightly while listening to his story as they were walking to the  Hufflepuff table to sit down together.

“Anyway, how was Transfiguration?”, the blonde asked after piling baked beans and sandwiches on his plate.

“Was okay.”, Crowley muttered.

“What did you do?”

“Tried to turn a match into a needle. Didn’t work.” The ginger shrugged. “But Professor McGonagall said that’s normal and it will take a long while to master shaping objects.”

“I guess so.” Aziraphale took a bite of his sandwich. “Magic is complicated and scary.”

“Yes...” Crowley leaned back on the bench as far as gravity allowed. “... it is.”

“Don’t forget to eat your jelly baby.”

The ginger turned his head to him with a dramatic eye roll before reaching into his pocket to grab the sweet. He had a feeling that this would go on for a long while.

And he was right, since Aziraphale gave another jelly baby to him in the next morning.  That day seemed a lot merrier though, because they had flying lessons together in the afternoon. After fighting the strong urge to fall asleep during History of Magic Crowley met his friend for lunch again. Aziraphale happily told him about his own attempts on Transfiguration and that his match also had nothing in common with a needle. Then they walked outside to the  Quidditch field together.

Madam Hooch was  equipping them with cheap brooms  that were provided by the school.  It didn’t do much to make Crowley feel safe. Quite the opposite.

“Now move your right hand over the broomstick if you’re right-handed or your left hand if you’re left-handed and say  _ up.  _ Focus on the broom, nothing else!”, Madam Hooch yelled before leaving the children to their doom.

Crowley watched Aziraphale next to him moving out his  arm and softly saying “Up”. The broom immediately jumped into his hand.

“How...?”, the ginger said baffled.

“ I have done this before.” Aziraphale didn’t sound that pleased about it.

“Alright...” Crowley cleared his throat and moved out his arm. “Up.”

The broom didn’t budge in the slightest.

“Up.”, Crowley repeated. Nothing.

“I said  _ up _ you little  sh -!”

“Crowley!”  Aziraphale grabbed his arm. “That is not how it works.”

“Yeah? Well, how does it work then?”

“Stay calm, focus on the broom and be nice to it.”

“I’m not nice...”

“Then pretend to be.”  Aziraphale stepped behind him to move his hand over the middle of the broomstick. “Now close your eyes and focus on what you want.”

Crowley did, but it surely wasn’t the broom. The broom suddenly had lost all its importance. All he could feel was  Aziraphale’s hand on his wrist, his warm body behind him.

“Say it.”, the blonde  whispered, or maybe said in a normal tune but Crowley’s ears seemed to muffle it.

“Up.”

The broom slightly budged but didn’t  go up.

“See?”  Aziraphale’s voice was proud. “It moved.”

“Not up though.”  Crowley’s voice was dry.

“But it’s progress. Try again. And don’t mind them.”

“Mind them?” Crowley opened his eyes again only to see  a tall girl with her hair tied up, a dark-skinned girl with golden earrings and a shorter chunky boy derogatorily  pointing at them while whispering and laughing. He looked at Aziraphale who had a slightly sad smile on his face.

“ I mean, we are the obvious people to pick on, aren’t we? ”

“No.”, Crowley hissed, moving his arm out of the other’s grip. “We didn’t do anything.”

“Of course.” Aziraphale nodded. “Do you want to try again?”

“I can do this alone.” The ginger glared at the broomstick. “Up, you worthless piece of shit or I’ll take an axe  to cut you down to match-sized pieces and burn you r remains in the common room this evening to roast marshmallows in your ashes.”, he growled.  One second later the broom hopped into his hand. Crowley smirked. “See? Wasn’t that hard. ”

Aziraphale  shook his head. “ That’s not right.”, he said and moved back to his spot to grab his own broom.

“Oh, come on, it’s just a broom. Do you  wanna play angel now?”

“Do you  wanna play demon?”

“Better a demon than a wimp!”

“Oh, is that what I am now?” Aziraphale crossed his arms.

“I didn’t say that!”

“You thought it.”

“I didn’t, Mr smarty-pants. But since you know everything so damn well, maybe I did. Because you’re always right, are you? You never do anything wrong. You’re bloody Mr perfect.” Crowley  crawled his fingers into the wood of the broom. He didn’t want to start a fight but  right now the blonde made him feel insecure and he needed to mask that at all  costs.

“ What am I now, smarty-pants or perfect?”  Aziraphale’s voice was muffled. He was clearly trying to overcome his anger but it didn’t  quite work out.

“ How about annoying?” Crowley crossed his arms giving him a sharp nod. “Because you really are.”

“Well, I’m not forcing you to spend time with me!” Now the blonde was almost yelling.  For a moment they glared at each other, then Madam Hooch's voice made them look at her instead.

“Alright children, now hop onto your broom and grip it like that.” She demonstrated it on her own before walking around and making sure all the students were doing it right. Then they got instructed to move up three metres to then steadily fly in a circle to get used to the feeling . As easy as it sounded, Crowley didn’t manage to  pull through with it. His hands were shaking too much once they’d left the ground and he couldn’t hold himself or the broom – which also obviously  had a grudge against him – stead il y. So he slipped off.

There were some gasps and before Madam Hooch could do anything to prevent his fall, a soft but strong hand wrapped itself around his wrist. He looked up to  see Aziraphale holding him while slowly moving down until his feet touched the grass.

“Very good, Mr  Arhandeo ! ”, Madam Hooch said approvingly. “You can all learn a lot about handling your broomstick from him.”

“ Yeah, I bet.”,  the tall girl from before snorted and  her friends joined.

“Bet he really knows how to handle his boyfriend’s broom stick .” , the  boy chuckled and held out his palms for the girls to high five them.

Crowley ripped his arm aggressively out of the blonde's grip. “I don’t need your help.”, he hissed.

Aziraphale  looked him right into the eyes. There was no anger anymore , only disappointment. And it made his chest sting like nothing else ever did before.

“Are we having a lover’s quarrel?”, the  boy grinned, showing his teeth.

“Alright, that’s enough Mr Pate! Same goes for your, Miss Dom and Miss  Belaku . That’s ten points off Gryffindor for all of you! ” She turned to Crowley. “Mr  Rewera ,  get on your broom again.”

He did as he was told, concentrating as hard as possible to somehow get through the lesson. After it was over, he immediately walked back to the castle without turning  around  or facing Aziraphale. He was better off without him. He didn’t need him. At least that was what he told himself over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see... and I really mean LONG.  
I actually forgot about this fanfiction since various circumstances kinda ruined the Good Omens fandom for me. And fun in writing in general. But I guess I'm over that now and this chapter was long finished anyways... so let's hope I'll find the mood to continue.  
♥Lots of Love, Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter kinda became an homage on the train scene in the first Harry Potter movie but much gayer.  
Maybe there will be more homages and easter eggs like that.  
I will update character tags while writing, I'm not sure how exactly to go with it for now, but I have a light scheme.  
Hope you kinda enjoy that idea!  
Also, DISCLAIMER:  
•Will feature MtF Crowley so if you don't like that... don't read any further•  
♥Lots of Love, Lucy


End file.
